


The Final Notes of a Swan Song

by raspberryshortcake



Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game), Swan Lake & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Rewrite, shortcake can have a fic as a treat, sorry just got mad because I can't get past 1-9 so im giving myself a fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberryshortcake/pseuds/raspberryshortcake
Summary: Princess Signy approaches her twenty first birthday. After the loss of her older brother, she has risen to the challenges that come with being the crown's sole heir. However, when she escapes from the crippling cage of palace life, she is thrown into a conflict that may very well cost Signy her life.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue

There was nothing in the kingdom that she couldn't have. Nothing she couldn't see nor visit.

Save for one.

Even then, the Princess Signy was still permitted to ride to the forbidden citadel once a year to pay homage to those who'd fallen there. Every year, she dressed in mourning black. Every year, her father, mother, and attendants rode out to the citadel. They walked past the statues, all frozen in action, saying their prayers that those lingering between life nd death might soon find solace.

There was always one figure swinging a sword to a target who was no longer there. He stood, tall and fair, beside a dry pond. His small circlet of leaves still clung to his head of once golden curls, now stone and dusty. He was so unlike Signy, even in the twilight of death.

Her whole life was a testament that she'd never be like him. Signy could never step into her brother's shoes. It was why so many of her father's court were hesitant to call her the crown princess. It was why so many avoided looking directly at her. 

Because she was nothing like Siegfried. 

And she never would be. 

For five years, the pattern continued to pay their respects to Siegfried's grave and prison. For five years, Signy wore black and covered her hair on her birthday, rather than sliding into a new gown and sliding across the dance floor in the arms of a new beau. 

It was almost debilitating to share a birthday with the anniversary of a massacre. But Signy ignored the whispers. She ignored the constant apologies for her brother's demise. Her tears dried up after the second year. Siegfried was never coming back, there was nothing that could change that. 

Nothing that didn't require magic, that is, and Signy had no intention of learning magic. She'd seen what magic did to her brother and other family members.

Though much to her surprise, her father came to her in the courtyard, and told her that for the first time since Siegfried's death, they would not be riding out to the citadel. 

They'd be celebrating her birthday for the first time in years. 

"It's only fair," King Edward said with tight smile. "You'll be twenty-one, it's high time we recognized you as crown princess!" And when Signy thanked him, he added a little something more. "And hopefully, we'll find you a husband!"

Signy had no intention of doing so, but she knew the game. She smiled and waved and promised to be on her best behavior. 

Of course, her vow was empty. Signy's plans for her birthday celebration were far different than sitting on a pedestal while all the local gentry vied for her hand. 

On the eve of her birthday, Signy sat at her curling vanity, brushing her hair. Her room was neither haven or cage, but somewhere in between. It brought her comfort to sit in her cushioned chairs and lay back on her high bed. And yet, it brought no peace. There was something wild lurking deep in her heart.

Wild and ready to break free from six years' worth of sitting with perfect posture and a kind word. 

She'd strove to be the perfect princess. The perfect daughter. In return, she was exalted as a beautiful pet. Treated as a swan.

But a swan gliding on the lake is no less wild than a bear charging at hunters.

They were one and the same. Feral an ready to flee to safety.

"Princess," said a woman's voice. Lady Roslin, Signy's beloved tutor, stepped in with a large box in her hands. "You've been sent a gift already."

"I have no time for gifts and flowering words," Signy set down her brush. "I have a kingdom to lead, and will bow to no one."

"Ah, so I take it that this one should go with the rest?"

"Oh yes please, Ms. Roslin."

When the gifts for Signy first poured in, she and Roslin both agreed to lock them up in an extra closet. That way, Signy wouldn't be tempted to wear a necklace and spark jealous among the suitors. And the baubles did come in handy when Signy needed the money to fund and entire village for a month.

Roslin returned, and sat down beside Signy, offering to braid her hair. "Have you any plans for this evening?"

"No, not exactly. I've been trying to at least pretend to listen to my father. If I don't leave for the woods tonight, it means I can forego the celebrations tomorrow altogether and-," Signy tried. Roslin began furiously braiding her hair.

"Absolutely not, princess, I'm sorry. You must obey tradition! Your father was gracious enough to allow you this celebration, please don't make him regret it."

Frustration stung Signy's throat. She was old enough to make her own decisions. She was old enough to braid her own hair. 

Roslin was right, and both knew it. Signy had been bale to slip through the rule before. She'd climbed over the walls to run through the forest. She'd picked up her rapier to appease the battle-hungry beast prowling her insides. Other princesses weren't allowed to do so. A small smile broke out on Signy's face.

"What's so funny, Your Highness?" Roslin asked, reaching for a bow locked away in Signy's dresser. 

"I thought of my cousin finding her way in the woods," said Signy.

"Ah, may the holy saints bless her soul."

A memory rippled into view. Signy and her cousin, hopping over trees and splashing into a vast lake. Her cousin was no longer the same. The life in her eyes was quiet. Without her cousin, Signy had one less friend in the world. Signy still hoped to see her cousin at the celebration. They were different now that they were grown. Different and still friends.

Though her cousin's presence would serve as a stiff reminder to Signy that she could never appease those who watched her.

She could only appease the beast in her heart.


	2. The Ball

The aura of the castle changed overnight from stiff jeweled normalcy to rippling chatter. Signy awoke to the sound of horses riding through the courtyard gates, and she smiled. She didn't care to look out the window to know who'd arrived first. By the end of the evening, most visitors would be gone.

Hopefully they'd leave even sooner. 

Morning was still stretching into existence, which probably explained why Roslin hadn't come to wake Signy up. Perhaps that meant there was a little time to race away before she was called to fill her duties as crown princess. Signy shot out of bed, and reached for the first simple gown she saw. Roslin's braid still held her hair together. Perfect!

Signy pulled on her first boot, nearly toppling over as she reached for the second. Hurry, hurry, hurry! If she couldn't get outside before Roslin came to get her, she'd have no chance of seeing the woods. 

Almost done. Almost. Signy reached for her riding gloves, and when both were snug on her hands, reached for the door. 

She hadn't been fast enough. 

Roslin stood outside with her knuckle poised above the door, and she wasn't alone. She straightened, "Ah! Princess Signy, glad to see you're already awake!"

"Good morning, Roslin," Signy struggled to mask her disappointment. She recognized the shivering thing beside Roslin. 

It was her cousin, Lady Lidia.

Where Lidia went, caution followed and adventure stayed away. She was much quieter now than she'd been six years prior, her hair lighter and her voice barely a whisper.

Or at least it had been the last time Signy saw Lidia. Several years had passed since then. 

She hoped things were different.

"Hello Lidia, it's good to see you!" Signy plastered on a smile, which could've been genuine at one point. 

Lidia smiled back, but said nothing. Odd girl. 

"Lady Lidia requested through a note that she stay with you for the morning," Roslin said, stepping aside. "I know you're responsible enough to, ah, keep things safe?"

Signy suppressed a groan, but nodded, determined to find a silver lining to her current plight. She reached for Lidia's bird-thin hand, and looped her arm through hers, "I'll do my best, Ms. Roslin. Though you and I both know that the real troublemaker is my cousin, she pretends so she may get away with things much worse than I." 

But once again, Lidia only smiled. 

There were rumors about what caused Lidia's sudden regression, many people were adamant that sometimes- sometimes that happened to people. They chalked Lidia's colorless presence as mourning for Prince Siegfried. 

Signy thought otherwise. 

"Lidia, would you like Roslin to come with us?" Signy asked, stepping out into the hall with Lidia in tow.

"I would rather not burden Ms. Roslin," Lidia said. Everything about her screamed of porcelain. If somebody sneezed too loud, Lidia might fade out of existence. 

Ah, so the glass doll could still speak after all. Signy rolled her shoulders back, "Ah, I see. Well, um, Ms. Roslin, I will see you in a few hours to prepare for the ball?"

Roslin dipped her head, "Don't be late, my dear. And as for me, I fully intend to finish reading Dignity and Detriment, I must know what happens to Mr. Darnley and Miss Ellinor."

"I won't ruin the story then, but you'll enjoy the ending."

A ghost of emotion lingered on Lidia's face. "Is it a happy end?"

"I can't say, not in front of Ms. Roslin. . . But you would enjoy the story, Lidia."

"There are so few happy endings here, I would like a book with one."

"I'd happily lend you my copy, Lidia," Roslin promised.

"Oh, that would be wonderful, Ms. Roslin. You are very kind."

Lidia was chatty today.

The waves of disappointment eased ever so slightly as Signy watched Roslin walk away. There would be time tonight to go to the woods, or at least she hoped so. Her current focus was Lidia, then the party, and then the forest. If Signy could jump through every hoop, she'd be able to ride to her heart's content.

"Look Signy," Lidia gestured to the wall, and held out her finger for a dinky brown spider. 

"Yuck," Signy wrinkled her nose. "Is there anything you'd like to do today?"

"Everything is a dream to me, I can't tell if I'm awake or sleeping anymore."

"Would you like to split a lemon tart with me? The kitchens make them fresh each morning."

"Oh yes, thank you."

Questions. So many questions. Signy wanted to ask them all, but she knew she wouldn't get an answer that wasn't a riddle. Hardly anything was straightforward regarding her family members. She had no desire to know everyone's dark secrets. Knowledge was power, yes, but ignorance was also bliss.

She was afraid of what she might find out.

She was afraid of knowing what happened to Lidia. To Siegfried. 

She was afraid that if she knew, the same would happen to her.

It was unnerving to actively choose to be a coward like that. Signy thought she was brave. If she had the chance to rescue anyone or anything, she took it. She took it because she could see what was in front of her.

That wasn't the case with magic and its infectious nature. 

Magic was hard to see.

Lidia, ever dainty in her long, pale blue gown, smiled at everyone they passed during their short walk to the kitchens. Hardly anyone smiled back. Something ticked in Signy. Something ugly and protective. 

Several guards stood outside the ballroom, which typically served as a shortcut to the kitchens. 

Her father wanted the ballroom to be a surprise.

The scents from the kitchen lightened her mood. Dozens of maids rushed in and out with baskets of eggs and sacks of flour. A massive cake was being made in Signy's honor. She'd heard of life sized cake models of people, they were popular in some countries. A person made of cake and icing. Signy snickered. 

"Lidia, what do you think the cake will be?" Signy asked. "A castle? A person? Me?"

"A cake you," Lidia smiled. "Signy made of cake."

"I think it'd be terrifying, just think about the eyes. They'd make them out of little black coal candy to match mine."

"I like your eyes, Signy."

"Oh do you now? Yours are much prettier."

"Yours are full of color, they change in the light." Another ghost of emotion slipped through Lidia's face. It was gone in an instant. "Thank you, Signy, for letting me come with you."

Signy wrinkled her nose. It was just Lidia trying to pay a compliment, but it didn't feel- it didn't feel right. The appreciation. Signy was keeping Lidia company because she /had to. 

Was that really worth the gratitude?

"And miss out on your company? I'd be distraught if you picked another companion," she lied. Signy's ears burned with shame, and she reached for a cream covered bun. "Tart or frosted bun?"

"You choose."

In the end, Signy braved the crowded kitchen to snag several frosted buns. The cook took one look at Lidia, and handed Signy a basket, quietly promising that there was a little something extra inside. 

With the rough bun filled basket in hand and Lidia holding the other, Signy led the way out to the castle gardens. There were a hundred things she could've done without Lidia. 

Ah! If she listed them off in her head, she'd have something to do. Start at the top of the list, Signy! She could be practicing with her rapier. Rapier always went first, when a ride in the forest couldn't. Next on the list: She could be baking bread. That bread would then go to her friends in the royal guard, which brought her to the next item on the list. 

No, no, she still needed to be at least civil to Lidia, even if she was a certified ruiner of birthday plans. 

"Tell me, Lidia, how are things back at your home?" Signy asked. 

The best way to get somebody to talk was by pretending to be genuinely interested in nothing but them. If Lidia spoke nothing of herself, Signy could step into a daydream world until the party began.

Out there, sitting in the fragrant grass, it was easy to vanish from worldly duty. 

Daydreaming was much better than dreams from sleep. You could control a daydream. 

Controlling a daydream meant everything to a person who rarely controlled her own life. Signy clasped her hands behind her head, and lay down in the grass. The crystal sky gazed down at her, and she gazed back. 

Swans flew overhead.

One thoughtful bite of frosted bun later, Lidia shrugged. "It is as it always is. And how are things here at court?"

"Bland, but I get by. I suppose it could be worse. Did you know some fathers are locking headstrong daughters in towers? Don't you have a new high mage?"

"No, we still entrust Baron von Rothbart with handling the magics of the kingdom."

Von Rothbart. 

Names held power, especially with mages. It was dangerous for a mage to give out a name freely, and even more dangerous for it to be tossed about. Signy wondered if that was even his true name.

She'd heard stories of von Rothbart's success as a mage. He'd earned himself the title of wizard apparently.

"He's been with your family for years now, right?"

Lidia nodded. "The Baron is most kind."

But to who, Lidia? Who was he kind to? 

Already, Signy could feel the tugging of a new daydream. A dream of defeating an evil mage, earning a knighthood, dragging her brother from between life and death, and continuing on to battle dragons and minotaurs.

She wished she knew more of mages.

Wizard gossip wasn't something Signy regularly caught up on.

"I thought about learning magic once," Signy confessed, the daydream spinning again and again, gathering new desires. "But the king told me no."

"When did you ask him?" 

"I'd say about fifteen years ago. Why do you ask?"

"I can't quite remember. But it is important, the time. Please remember it for me."

An odd request, but an easy one. Signy reached for another frosted bun, "Alright Lidia, if that's what you want of me."

"Thank you, Signy. Would you mind terribly telling me about the woods?"

The woods! Signy's home away from home, filled with creatures both magic and not. Brimming with life. Everything in the forest was true to their nature for the most part. The wolves played their role, as did the rabbits. It was unlike court, where a person switched sides at the toss of a coin.

"Well, do you remember the lake we went to as children?" Signy asked, shoving the rest of the bun in her mouth.

"I do not, but please, tell me about it."

What do you remember, Lady Lidia? What have you got locked in that bird cage of a head of yours? 

It happened years and years ago, sneaking off with baskets of stale snacks to throw at birds and squirrels. Signy had begged for a companion, and her father conceded, allowing Lidia to come reside at the castle with them. Lidia was almost two years older than Signy; they butted heads at first. Lidia had her head filled with thoughts of strapping young men and Signy was filled with rage taken out on a dummy with a rapier. 

The king, frustrated with both girls' inability to get along, shoved them outside with Roslin to watch them. 

And she took them to the woods with a basket of stale snacks. They learned to share the forest. To share the lake. They spent countless evenings sneaking out, Lidia was old enough to watch Signy.

And then Lidia left, and a few years later, so did Siegfried. Both damaged by magic and never allowed to return. It was a bitter blow, being left alone by her best friends.

So was life. 

You picked up the pieces and moved on. 

Signy shrugged off her thoughts, and launched into a description of the lake.

When Signy returned from her morning with Lidia, the gown she was to wear for the evening festivities was already hanging from one of her bedposts. Roslin stood beside the vanity chair and gestured to a set of crowns and tiaras. Various other accessories in boxes had been positioned everywhere. 

"You'll need to wash that hair of yours," Roslin noted. "How was your time spent with Lidia?"

"I washed it yesterday," Signy insisted. She walked over to her bedside table, where a pitcher of water and a bowl waited for her. She could get by with just washing her face and hands. "Lidia, oh Lidia. She's both better and worse."

"Ah, that's what I suspected."

"Can you please pass me a towel, Ms. Roslin?"

The towel was rough from use, but Signy didn't mind. It was a slight reminder that she was still a person. There was more to her than just the title of princess. She wiped her face with the towel, but dried her hands on her dress. Her forest dress.

She would've liked to go out to the woods before the ball.

But now her title called. She'd wear the gown, the tiara, and plaster a pleasant mask on her face to smile and wave. It would do nothing to soothe her lust for the dark trees, but she'd make do. 

Out of all the gowns she had, Signy loved the one hanging from her bed. The soft lilac frills would compliment her dark hair. 

Personally, she thought it was a gold brown, but most artists simply called her hair 'brown'. It didn't matter, though, the only opinions of herself Signy cared for was that of Roslin, and the holy saints above. 

And sometimes she did want to know if Benjamin Castiel, her sparring partner, liked the way her braid swung when blocking a rapier's blow. 

Tonight, a part of her life was coming to an end. Signy would be crowned queen when her father died. She was leaving behind the ways of freedom in exchange for power. No matter how many times Roslin tried to assure her that she'd still be able to ride through the woods with a hunting party as queen, Signy knew it wouldn't be the same.

From this point on, she'd have to cherish her time spent alone.

She'd never have a moment to herself when she became queen.

"Can you pick a tiara out for me, Roslin?" Signy asked as she reached for her gown. "And I can do my hair on my own tonight."

"A tiara? I would've thought you'd want a simple comb," Roslin chuckled. 

"Don't tempt me, I may take your offer."

"A tiara it is. Do you need any help with-," began Roslin. However, Signy had her purple gown pulled over her head. 

She could dress herself, thank you very much.

The gown felt right on her shoulders. It shimmered with an otherworldly glow, no doubt put in place by one of the royal mages. Signy twirled, and to her surprise, saw butterflies flapping on the hem of her skirt. 

It would be a hindrance in a fencing match, but that didn't detract from the gown's beauty. 

Roslin settled a simple circlet of silver leaves on Signy's head once she'd managed to get her waves to go in the same direction. The circlet would serve as her armor tonight. Nobody could touch her without her permission. 

Though when she walked to the ballroom, she knew that she wouldn't be able to evade everyone for the whole evening. 

Her father had truly done all that he could to ignore the tragedy that followed Signy's birthday. The banners of black had been replaced with garlands of false roses in silver and purple. A series of chandeliers had been strung up. All of the grandeur of the castle was dedicated to Signy for the first time in years. 

And the recognition warmed her. They knew she was still there.

A court of fairies had been built into her own home. The air buzzed with magic. 

The royal mages couldn't have created this on their own.

Was that a real bubbling fountain down below? Was it really surrounded by little glass swans?

It took a battle of wills for Signy to step forwards through the doors. The doors led to a wide balcony with stairs leading downwards. Signy wanted to stay. She wanted to feel everybody's gaze on her, the crown princess, as she took in the magnificent ballroom. The entire room stopped for a moment. The music played by a small orchestra simmered, never rising louder than a whisper.

Everything was perfect. 

Signy held her head high as she strode to the grand steps into the circular ballroom. A new sense of pride lingered in each step as she continued to walk unescorted.

She didn't need anybody else's help.

At the bottom of the stairs waited the suitors, all dress in clothing varying from pompous to buffoonish. Signy bit back a snicker as her eyes came into contact with a wide hat imitating the shape of a child's ball. That had to be Prince Ferdinand. He looked the part of a palace fool.

Wave at them, Signy. Wave and smile, but don't linger longer than you need to. They will treat you as a prize. As a statue worth winning. 

"Princess Signy!" The first prince called out a greeting. Prince Honore. He wasn't the sharpest spoon in the knife block. 

"Hello sir," Signy dipped her head. "Thank you for coming."

Ferdinand snatched at her hand, but she jerked away. He held his hand to his heart and bowed his head, "Thank you for inviting me personally, princess."

"Personally?" Snapped a new prince. "We all received the standard invitation!"

"Shut up Ambrose, I received a personal invitation."

"You did not!"

"Did too!"

"Then let me see it!"

A better princess would've stopped the fighting, but Signy didn't care for a single prince sporting a feather hat or a whale sized coat. She excused herself. The princes were too busy arguing over personal invitations to notice when she left them behind.

There were people she knew in the crowd, and even more that she didn't.

Where was her father? Where was Lidia?

Signy knew the answer to one of those questions. She made her way to the table piled high with refreshments. Ah, there he was. Her father stood with a plate piled high with decorated treats. He was eyeing a large slab of chocolate positioned on a wooden plate. The chocolate was decorative, but that didn't stop a king's appetite.

"Father, it is good to see you," Signy said with a smile, curtsying ever so slightly. 

King Edward XII whipped around to see her, his face was full of strawberries. "Hfmph!"

"Take your time, I understand the appeal of a good strawberry," she teased. A flicker of concern punched at her heart when Edward's neck bulged.

He'd swallowed all the strawberries in his mouth. "Signy! You are truly a beautiful sight! Have you greeted the princes? They were all so eager to see you, I had to step away for a glass of brandy. Too much energy for a man like me."

"I greeted them, looked for one I liked, found none, and walked away."

Edward clapped Signy's shoulder, "Oh that's my girl, I knew you'd be able to figure out the rotten ones as soon as you saw them. Didn't expect the entire crowd to not fit your liking, but I trust what you have to say. Have you had a strawberry? Here, take this one, I saved the largest for you."

Signy wasn't sure if she believed his promise until she saw the strawberry. 

In getting to the refreshment table first, Edward managed to secure the fattest strawberry Signy had ever seen. It'd grown in several different angles, almost giving it a star shape.

"You- you really did save the largest strawberry for me," Signy mumbled. Her father's action carried more weight than he'd ever known.

He'd finally acknowledged that he couldn't wish for his son to come back. It was time to pay attention to his living daughter. 

"I wanted to give it to your mother," Edward chuckled. "But she excused herself to speak with Lady Lidia. She'll be back soon with an even better surprise."

Please, holy saints, don't let the surprise be more time with Lidia. Signy took the wide strawberry, and took a bite. 

"Is it good?" Edward asked with a grin.

She nodded. It really was. 

"Would you mind going around the ballroom with me?" Edward asked, the dopey grin on his face widened. 

"Depends," Signy said between bites of strawberry. "Is this a ruse to force me to talk to the other princes? I can only handle being in Ferdinand's presence so long."

"I'm going to pretend that you didn't say that. . . And no, actually, I'm not going to parade you like all the other poor girls here. I'd like to walk with you, nothing more."

Signy finished the strawberry, "Fine. But I'm suspicious."

"You wound me so!"

"I only jest! I-," she wrinkled her nose. "You're teasing me!"

"There is an old proverb from the north you might enjoy," Edward said. His voice took on a new tone, "Those who serve irony, must also take it."

"Your philosophy lessons are going wonderful."

"You think so? Your mother hates the questions I've been asking her."

"Then take her to philosophy lessons too," Signy suggested. "Then you could ask each other paradoxical questions. You'll be so busy talking, you won't catch me stealing pastries anymore."

"Ha! You should never reveal plans! I'll just drag you and the queen to philosophy lessons!"

Arm in arm with her father, Signy saw much more of the ballroom than from her place at the top of the stairs. Upon further inspection, the ballroom floor glimmered each time somebody stepped on it. The glass birds at the fountain in the middle chirped when people walked by, and after a while, butterflies like those on Signy's dress came to land on others in the ballroom. 

It was truly a wondrous work of magic.

During their walk, Edward explained that the royal mages had outside help from another mage. Edward offered the mage a position at the royal court the second he saw him in action, but the mage humbly refused. However, he did offer to stay for a little longer if Edward permitted it. 

And he did. 

Edward had every intention of getting the mage to stay, and he told Signy he hoped her discussion skills might get him to change his mind.

Signy doubted the mage's claims. Nobody could ever be that powerful.

But when her father guided him to the infamous mage who'd set up her birthday decorations, she knew her previous belief was a lie. Power radiated from the mage. Barely contained power.

It filled the air with electricity waiting for a chance to escape into the outside world. Too much power in one person spelt death and danger. Signy was no stranger to the bloody history of mages and kings. Almost every powerful mage in the lesson books was eventually consumed by greed.

The mage was tall. He was neither fat nor skinny, but in between. His nose was neither hooked nor round, but in between. He was made of sharp angles, a black robe and trousers, and glittering green eyes. Signy couldn't guess his age based on his looks.

A voice in the back of her mind warned her against incoming danger. An oncoming storm lingered on the horizon of her life.

Some mages had learned to prolong their lives for decades. This man might very well have been one of those mages.

Signy immediately decided that she'd be wary of this man until he proved himself to either be a friend or foe.

"Ah! Hello my friend!" Edward boomed. He was too jolly to be near this man. Signy stiffened when Edward gestured to her, "This is my daughter, the Princess Signy. Signy, my dear, this is the mage who crafted most of the décor here."

"Thank you, sir, I'm grateful for what you've done," Signy said. She prayed that nobody caught how forced her smile was.

The mage bowed, "I am thankful for the opportunity to serve you, dear lady."

"You have yet to tell me your name," she noted.

"Names among my kind are a powerful thing, you must never take a name lightly. I am Baron von Rothbart."

Ah, Lidia's mage. 

Signy stuck out her hand to shake, but von Rothbart bent over her fingers, and kissed her jeweled ring. 

It was standard decorum to kiss the ring of a royal, Signy was used to the action. 

And yet, when von Rothbart completed the action, she felt like there was something extra on her skin.

Something not quite alive. Not quite whole. Completely invisible.

In that moment, the glittering floor lost its charming luster. Signy did not want von Rothbart in her home one second longer than he needed to be.


End file.
